iepfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
|show = SpongeBob SquarePants |dub_identifier = Original |logo = File:SpongeBob SquarePants - 2018 logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = 9Go! |channel2 = ABS-CBN Sports and Action |channel3 = Channel 5 |channel3_link = Channel 5 (United Kingdom) |channel4 = CBS |channel5 = CITV |channel6 = ITV |channel6_note = https://twitter.com/itv/status/109877796905562112 |channel7_link = MTV (United States) |channel7 = MTV |channel8_link = Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) |channel8 = Nickelodeon |channel8_note = |channel9_link = Nickelodeon (Canada) |channel9 = Nickelodeon |channel9_note = |channel10_link = Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) |channel10 = Nickelodeon |channel10_note = |channel11_link = Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) |channel11 = Nickelodeon HD |channel11_note = |channel12_link = Nickelodeon (India) |channel12 = Nickelodeon |channel12_note = |channel13 = Nick HD+ |channel14_link = Nickelodeon (Pakistan) |channel14 = Nickelodeon |channel14_note = |channel15_link = Nickelodeon (Asia) |channel15 = Nickelodeon |channel15_note = |channel16_link = Nickelodeon (Russia) |channel16 = Nickelodeon |channel16_note = |channel17_link = Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) |channel17 = Nickelodeon |channel17_note = |channel18_link = Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) |channel18 = Nickelodeon |channel18_note = |channel19_link = Nickelodeon (United States) |channel19 = Nicktoons |channel19_note = |channel20_link = Nicktoons (Scandinavia) |channel20 = Nicktoons |channel20_note = |channel21_link = Nicktoons (United States) |channel21 = Nicktoons |channel21_note = |channel22 = okto |channel23 = Skynet Cartoon |channel24_link = TMF (UK & Ireland) |channel24 = TMF |channel24_note = |channel25 = TVNZ 2 |channel26 = Yey! |channel27 = YTV |channel28 = RTÉjr |channel29 = ETV |channel29_link = ETV (Sri Lanka) |netflix = |service = Hulu |service2 = Voot |rating = |language = American English |seasons = 12 |episodes = 242 |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio United Plankton Pictures |recording_studio = |air_date = Nickelodeon (United States): Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland): Nicktoons (United States): Nickelodeon (Canada): |website = http://www.nick.com/spongebob-squarepants/ |channel_title = Nickelodeon UK |channel_site = http://www.nick.co.uk/shows/spongebob-squarepants/76ypv4 |wikia = https://spongebob.wikia.com/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants |imdb = tt0206512 |tv.com = spongebob-squarepants }}SpongeBob SquarePants (originally titled SpongeBoy Ahoy!) is an animated television , created by Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. Broadcast and streaming history Netflix UK and Ireland The first four seasons were added on Netflix, on . On , seasons 1 and 4 got removed from the service, and the show was removed on . On , the show started streaming again, and it was removed again on . Since , the show's been streaming again, and it currently has only Season 8, as of .https://uk.newonnetflix.info/info/70155547/s Canada Seasons 5 and 6 were added on , and the show was removed on . Since , the seasons have been streaming again.https://can.newonnetflix.info/info/70155547/s Nicktoons US The show premiered in 2002 (the launch year) and showed aired reruns of it. It got removed in January 2018 for unknown reasons before returning in April 2018. Cast See Cast International versions < Albanian-Mongolian • Norwegian-Zaza > |version = AA Film Company |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - both title cards (Albanian).png |channels = Çufo }} |version = Top Channel |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - fanmade 1999 logo (Albanian).png |channels = Bang Bang Top Channel }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Albanian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} }} OSN Nickelodeon HD }} }} | |version = ANS TV, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = ANS TV }} | |version = , voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = http://vefire.ru/user/ctv-az/comments/page/10/ }} | |version = İTV, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = İTV }} | | |version = Kanal-S, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = El TV Kanal-Shttps://docslide.net/documents/ipkci-qzeti-20111122-8-2282.html Kapaz TV RTV }} }} }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Bulgarian).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = Diema Family, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Diema Family Super7 TV7http://www.zemia-news.bg/pdfdownload/2015/11-2015/zemia_23.11.2015.pdf }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Bulgarian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Cantonese).png |channels = Asia Television ViuTV }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Croatian).png |channels = Hayatovci Nickelodeon Nova TV RTL Croatia }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Croatian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Czech).png |channels = Prima Comedy Central Nickelodeon Nova 2 TV Nova Nova Gold }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Czech, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Danish and Norwegian).png |channels = DR1 DR Ultra Nickelodeon Denmark }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Flanders) Nickelodeon (Netherlands) }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Flanders) Nickelodeon (Netherlands) }} |version = Nickelodeon, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Estonian).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |version = TV3, voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Estonian).png |channels = Kanal 2 TV3 }} Radio Philippines Network Studio 23 TV5 Yey! }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Finnish).png |channels = C More Juniori Nickelodeon Finland MTV3 Ruutu+ Sub }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Finnish).png |channels = Nelonen }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (French).png |channels = Canal J Gulli France 3 Nickelodeon France Télétoon+ TF1 VRAK.TV }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Omrop Fryslânhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkVpAlGk_qA }} |version = voice-over |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = IMEDI }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (German).png |channels = Comedy Central Germany MTV Germany Nickelodeon Austria Nickelodeon Germany Nicktoons Germany ORF eins RTL SRF zwei Super RTL VIVA Germany }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Greek).png |channels = Channel 9 Alpha Kids Nickelodeon Greece Alfa TV Plus TV RIK 2 Star Channel TeleTime }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = MTV }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Nickelodeon Israel Makan 33 }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Israel }} Nickelodeon India Nick HD+ }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Hungarian).jpg |channels = Comedy Central Cool TV Nickelodeon RTL+ RTL Klub TV2 Comedy Central Family HBO GO }} |version = subtitled |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Hungarian, Comedy Central Extra).png |channels = Comedy Central Extra }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Icelandic).png |channels = Stöð 2 Krakkar Stöð 2 }} }} }} }} Italia 1 Nickelodeon Italy Super! TV Paramount Channel }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - logo (Japanese).png |channels = NHK Educational TV Nickelodeon Japan Tokyo MX }} }} }} }} }} |version = EBS |logo = Spongebob - title card (Korean, EBS).png |channels = EBS }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Korean, Nickelodeon).png |channels = JEI TV Nickelodeon South Korea Tooniverse }} }} }} }} }} A1https://dokumen.tips/documents/01-a101102009nova-programa-dostaven-1102009.html }} }} TV9 Malaysia }} |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Standard Mandarin).png |channels = CCTV-1 CCTV-14 }} |version = Nickelodeon |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = BTV Kaku Kidshttps://tbivision.com/2013/07/23/nickelodeon-sells-toons-to-china/116502/ Nickelodeon (Asia) Nickelodeon Southeast Asia YOYOTV }} |version = YOYOTV |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - title card (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = Nickelodeon (Asia) Nickelodeon Southeast Asia YOYOTV }} }} }} }} |} References Category:9Go! programming Category:ABS-CBN Sports and Action programming Category:CITV programming Category:ITV programming Category:MTV (United States) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Canada) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) programming Category:Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming Category:Nicktoons (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Nicktoons (United States) programming Category:TMF (UK & Ireland) programming Category:TV2 (New Zealand) programming Category:Yey! programming Category:YTV programming Category:Cyw programming